


Home

by usabuns



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usabuns/pseuds/usabuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, experimental Tamaharu drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Meh so I wrote this just now to keep you all entertained while I get on with some longer works, so hang in there!
> 
> Yeah this is super short but enjoy it and as always let me know if there are any typos. Tell me what you think of it!!~

They say that home is where the heart is, but what happens when home is gone? 

When she moves to Boston, her apartment doesn't feel like home, and she can't even go back to her real home in Japan. It feels...strange, awkward, and, most of all, frightening. Being in a new country without any knowledge of it? And not even knowing the language? Anyone would've been completely terrified, especially since her father wasn't with her. 

And yet, he was still there with her. The love of her life, her soulmate; and the likewise could've been said of her regarding him. He helped her when times were tough and he brought her up whenever she was feeling down. 

He brought such light into her life, more than she would ever admit to his face. Sure, he could be rather annoying sometimes, but that affected her little in the long-run. He was so cute and handsome, and really much more of a gentleman than she had previously thought. 

Perhaps home isn't always a place, perhaps sometimes home is a person.


End file.
